Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 6: Owner AND beysprit??!!
Grafera thought that Blade's explanations weren't suffisant. 5 minutes after he left, he headed to Blade's clothes to find his necklace. When he was about to open it, he heard: Lakus: "Grafera!! Come and look!!!" Grafera got out of the cabin to see what Lakus was pointing at. It was a flow of green light, getting out of the water. Grafera: "It's Galea!! Blade found the Pisces blader!!!" He manoeuvred the boat to be next to the flow of light,and they tried to see what was under. They saw Blade call back his bey and starting to swim up. When he was at the surface, they helped him to climb up the boat. Lakus: "So??" Blade: "I found him!!" Grafera: "What do you mean??!! There's no one with you!!!!" Blade: "Come in my cabin, i will explain you." But they haven't noticed that Blade had TWO beys in his hand, and he was gone only with Galea!!! Once Blade got changed, he started Blade: "As you know, we thought that the Pisces blader was under these waters." Lakus: "Yeah, so where is he??" Grafera: "It's maybe a human-fish!!" with laugher. Blade: " Very funny Grafera, anyway, he's in this cabin." Grafera: "What??!! He can make himself invisible??" Blade: "No" Then he showed the second bey. Lakus: "What's that??" Blade: "Why don't you ask him yourself??" At the end of his phrase, a light got out from the bey and took the form of a dolphin. Lakus and Grafera heard in their heads: Dolphin" I'm the owner and the beyspirit of this bey. Lakus and Grafera: "What??!! What's tha voice in my head??!!" Blade: "His. He has telepathic capacities." Then he explained what happened under the water. When he got past the rock, he saw the dolphin spirit. Then he saw it going back into the bey. And then, he heard the voice in his head. He understood that the owner of the bey was the beyspirit itself. Lakus: "Wow.... That's new!! How is it to be a bey spinning??" Dolphin: "'' A bit dizzy sometimes, but it's great fun!! You should try sometimes''!!" Grafera: " Uh... We're humans, remember?? We can't do that sort of thing!!!" Dolphin"'' I can transport you in my mind, and let you control the bey for a certain time!!"'' Lakus: "That would be great!!! What do you want us to call you??" Dolphin: "'' Pisces would be fine. If you want the entire name, it's Fin Pisces. The rest counts only for technic parts."'' Blade: "Ok, so good night everone!!" When left alone with Pisces, he asked: Pisces: "You haven't told them, eh??" Blade: "No, and i don't want you letting them know from any way. If they have to know, it shall be me who tell them." Pisces: "I respect your decision. I retire in my bey to sleep." When Pisces retired, Blade took out a bey from the necklace that was interesting Grafera so much. He also took out two beys from his bag of training beys. He disposed them with the necklace bey, pure white colour, in the middle, and the two other beys, one dark like the night and the other laser green colour, around it. Blade thought: "If they knew..." To be continued... Category:Story chapters